


Shisui as Godaime Hokage

by UncommonWords



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Godaime Hokage, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonWords/pseuds/UncommonWords
Summary: Tumblr Headcanon AskOnce I find a website that's better or similar to Tumblr when it comes to Imagine Blogs I'll move everything there.





	Shisui as Godaime Hokage

🐄 He’d change a LOT of laws in Konoha, especially those that Sarutobi misinterpreted from Tobirama about the Uchiha.

🐄 I believe the Uchiha Massacre wouldn’t happen if he became the Hokage. Shisui would make sure to go to the source of a lot of political problems in Konoha and start fixing them. Especially the village’s mistrust of the Uchiha clan and vice versa.

🐄 I am POSITIVE Shisui would either get rid of Danzo or at the very least give him a position with less power once he figures out everything he’s done.

🐄 You know he would do a ton of research on the history of the village and figure out the errors that need to be fixed.

🐄 Itachi would absolutely be his right hand man and you cannot convince me otherwise.

🐄 Okay but imagine visits from Sasuke and Itachi how cute! Also, Naruto and Sasuke becoming rivals and begging Shisui to give them harder missions to see who was better. Even though he shouldn’t, Shisui would fuel this friendly rivalry by giving them some obviously competitive missions at first but then getting serious and making sure they keep their shit together.  
{I have many thoughts on Shisui as the Godaime Hokage. Mostly good ones, but I do headcanon flaws as well. If you’d like some headcanons with your other requests don’t be afraid to ask my dude!}


End file.
